Whisper
by Misagi
Summary: Akihiko has been helping Takahiro search for his kidnapped little brother but with Takahiro's rapidly declining health and the chances of finding Misaki becoming slimmer every day, what will the author do when he starts having distressing dreams and visions? These dreams are not all that they seem and soon Akihiko comes to learn the disturbing truth behind Misaki's kidnapping. R-M
1. Lucifer

**So here's a new story i'm working on! **

**I hope you like it ^^**

**Rated M to be safe as there will be themes/scenes that some people may not like to read**

**so if you are sensitive to torture/drugs/rape/death then please do not read**

**you have been warned**

**anyway, here is the first chapter of Whisper :)**

* * *

Akihiko looked out the window and sighed, his breath fogging up the glass. He needed some kind of distraction, something to take his mind away from the thoughts that had taken residence the past few days. He was finally going to confess his feelings to his childhood friend, Takahashi Takahiro. The author's writing had suffered due to his mind being unable to concentrate on anything else.

He glanced down at the phone currently clutched in his hand and squeezed it before typing in Takahiro's number. He brought the phone to his ear and listened to it ring, his heart feeling like it was trying to escape his chest. "Hello?"

Akihiko's body tensed and he cleared his throat. "It's me."

"Ah, Usagi-san. How are you?"

The author couldn't help but smile and his friend's warm voice. "Great. How're you?"

Takahiro laughed on the other line, a sound that was so beautiful to Akihiko. "I'm doing well. Misaki's grades are improving, it looks like his dreams of going to university may come true!"

Akihiko rolled his eyes at the familiar subject of Takahiro's little brother, he'd been told enough about him that he could probably write a lengthy biography without even meeting the boy.

"Ne, Usagi-san, how about we meet for a drink tonight? I've got something I want to talk to you about." The author's heart leapt in his chest. Was Takahiro going to confess to him? Had he been hiding his feelings this whole time, too?

"Sure. When and where?"

There was a pause on the other line. "Wait a minute, Usagi-san. Something's wrong with Misaki." Akihiko heard the bump as the receiver was put down on the table and waited for Takahiro to come back. Ten minutes passed and Akihiko began to worry. He strained his hearing and could just make out some kind of shouting in the house but it wasn't loud enough for him to hear what was being said. Were Takahiro and Misaki arguing? That was very unusual for them, he couldn't remember Takahiro ever mentioning them not getting along. Suddenly Akihiko heard some scuffling then the sound of the phone being picked up. Heavy breathing followed ad muffled sobs pierced his ears. "Takahiro?"

"U-Usagi-san….they took him. They…j-just took him…" Takahiro trailed off and broke down into even harder sobs.

"Who? Takahiro calm down and talk to me."

Only the sound of Takahiro's rapid breathing mixed with distraught cries could be heard on the other line. "I'm coming round. Call the police and stay where you are."

The crying momentarily stopped. "D-don't go. Please."

Akihiko's heart squeezed and he pulled on his shoes and raced from the apartment. "Okay. Keep talking to me. Tell me everything you saw and heard. I'll be there soon."

* * *

Misaki stretched out on his bed, the latest copy of The Kan clutched gleefully in his hands. He turned over onto his stomach and opened the manga, excitement making his body tremble a little. "Ahh, how cute." Misaki turned with a start, ready to yell at his brother for making him jump. But it wasn't his brother. A tall man with short, black hair and piercing blue eyes stood behind him, a smirk painted on his face. "My cute little Misa-chan, we finally meet."

The teen opened his mouth to scream for his brother but the man brought a finger to his thin, smiling lips, raising a delicate eyebrow. "We'll have none of that, Misa-chan. You don't want your brother to get hurt, do you?" Misaki stared at the man, fear replacing all other emotions. His voice shook as he spoke. "What have you done to Nii-chan?"

The smirk grew and he lowered his finger. "Nothing. Yet." The threat was left hanging as another man entered the room, bowing to the stranger. "He's just received a phone call. Now is the time, sir." The teen looked from one to the other and leapt from the bed in a desperate attempt to get away. He'd just made it to the door frame when he was yanked back, his body smacking to the ground. "That was foolish, Misa-chan." The brunette looked up to see those icy eyes burning down on him. "Your dear Nii-chan will suffer."

Green eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet. "No! Wait…I…I'll do what you want."

The heat left those unnerving eyes as the man smiled once more. "Now you understand, Misa-chan. Let's go." He walked to the door and Misaki reluctantly followed, wondering if he could attack, but he didn't want to risk Takahiro getting hurt. This man obviously knew what he was doing.

The teen's kidnapper boldly strolled down the stairs as if unafraid of getting caught, he turned to look at the teen following him and another smile graced his lips. Yes. His Misa-chan really was adorable. Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs he heard the annoying older brother's voice getting louder. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and held out a hand as a gesture for his companion and Misaki to stop. The teen heard his brother's voice desperately wanted to call out to him but he felt something cool press between his shoulder blades. Frightened eyes turned to see the handle of a knife. His heart started and erratic rhythm and his palms began to feel clammy. He squeezed his eyes shut and wondered if maybe he took them by surprise he could get away and get to Takahiro before the two men could do anything.

Misaki slowly opened his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. "Nii-chan!" His kidnappers jumped at the sudden noise and Misaki heard his brother call back to him. The teen pushed forward past the shocked man in front of him and got down the final few stairs, racing straight into his brother. "Nii-chan!" Misaki clutched his brother's shirt, the reality of what had just happened crashing down on him. "Misaki what's wrong?"

The brother's froze as they heard a dark chuckle and looked up to see the man stood leaning against the wall by the stairs. "Misa-chan you've been very naughty but I'll let it slide if you come with me now."

Takahiro looked down at his clearly terrified brother. "Misaki who is he?" Said teen shook his head and Takahiro wrapped his arms protectively around him. "Get out of my house or I'll call the police."

The man merely laughed and motioned his companion forward. The man with the knife took a step closer to the brothers and Takahiro pushed Misaki behind him. "This is the last warning. Get out of my house."

Misaki watched as his brother's words were ignored and the man continued to move forward. Suddenly, he lunged and grabbed Takahiro, pulling him close to his chest, holding the knife to his throat. "Misa-chan you see the situation. My man will not harm your brother if you come with me now." Takahiro kept struggling, the blade causing red droplets to roll down his neck. Tears spilled from Misaki's eyes as he looked from his brother to his kidnapper. "You'll leave him alone if I go with you?"

"Of course. I won't lay so much as a finger on him."

The teen turned his gaze back to his brother who vigorously shook his head, causing more blood to run down his front. "Misaki no! Don't. Please." The brunette swallowed his tears and went over to the man who wore a triumphant look on his face. "Come, Misa-chan, the car's out the front." Misaki allowed himself to be guided from the house, a strong grip on his arm making it impossible to run. He'd just got into the car when he heard the man's final order. "Kill him."

Misaki's eyes went wide and he desperately tried to get out of the car, yanking on the handle to open the door, banging his fists against the window. Nothing worked so he began to shout and scream for his brother, maybe someone would hear him. His cries were cut off when a hand crept around his mouth, sealing his lips shut. "That's enough, Misa-chan. You are testing my patience too much." Misaki's doe eyes locked gazes with the icy-blue ones and he found he could not look away. He was trapped in this man's gaze, lost in his fear for both him and his brother. He didn't even notice Takahiro stumbling from the house, hands covered in blood, as the car pulled away.

* * *

Takahiro watched helplessly as his brother was taken from him. "No! Misaki! No!" As his struggles became more frenzied the man holding him finally lost patience and shoved Takahiro to the ground. He instantly got to his feet and punched the guy in the face. "You bastard! Where is he taking my brother? Tell me." The man refused to say anything and Takahiro leapt at him, taking the knife and stabbing it into the man's arm. "Tell me where he's going." The man cried out beneath him and Takahiro pulled the knife out, poised to stab again when he froze. The sound of an engine coming to life outside caught his attention and he dropped the knife. The frenzied man raced for the door and only just made it outside as the car sped away from him.

He ran back inside, tears already in full flow, his sobs making it hard to breathe. He stared down at the spot he'd left the injured man but found both him and the knife were gone, the only evidence that they were ever there was the pool of blood staining the once pristine carpet.

Takahiro sank to his knees and hung his head, only when he glanced around the silent house did he remember he was on the phone with Akihiko. He crawled into the living room and picked up the receiver.

* * *

Akihiko slammed his foot down on the accelerator, not caring that he ran red lights or drove like a madman, way over the limit. His Takahiro needed him. The author reached his friend's house in record time and didn't even bother to take the keys out of the ignition or shut the car door. The whole drive over had consisted of him reassuring Takahiro that he was still there.

He burst in through the front door and his eyes were instantly drawn to the puddle of blood, his face paled and his voice sounded strained as he called out to his friend. "Takahiro?" He stepped carefully through the house and as he peered into the living room he noticed his friend cowering by the phone, the receiver glued to his ear as his whole body shook. His glistening eyes looked up as Akihiko entered the room and the phone fell to the floor. "Usagi-san." Akihiko dropped to his knees in front of his friend and pulled him into his arms, running gentle fingers through the soft hair. "Shh. It'll be okay, Takahiro."

The sobbing man shook his head and lifted his tear-stained face to look into Akihiko's lavender eyes. "He's all I have. The only family I have left. I can't lose him. I can't lose him, Usagi-san." Akihiko's heart tore in pieces at the sight of the man he loved so crushed before him.

The author placed his fingers gently under Takahiro's chin and before he could stop himself he placed a gentle kiss on the salty lips. "We'll find him. I won't rest until we get him back to you. I promise you I'll bring him home."

Takahiro reached up and wrapped his arms around Akihiko's neck, pulling the larger man in for a hug. "You're such a good friend to me, Usagi-san. Thank you." The silver-haired man closed his eyes in pain at the use of the word 'friend' but right then he finally knew that his love was, and always would be, unrequited. He pulled away from Takahiro and picked up the phone that had been dropped earlier. "Let's get your brother back."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think of this so far! ^^**

**i need to know so that i can decide whether to continue this story or not**

**thank you for reading and i'll hopefully see you in the next chapter! :)**

***just a side note...the chapter names will all be songs by a group called SHINee**

**you should check them out X3**


	2. Breaking News

**Second chapter - Enjoy!**

* * *

Hours later, both men's throats were raw and sore from all the questioning but neither noticed much. They were too focused on getting Misaki back. Due to someone such as Usami Akihiko being involved, he case of Takahashi Misaki spread like wildfire across Japan, it was as if the whole country had come together to search for the missing boy. His face was plastered on the front of every paper, flyers with his details spilled into every home. Takahashi Misaki had become a household name almost overnight as the whole country shared Takahiro's grief over his missing brother.

Akihiko used all the connections he had to try and find Misaki, he paid heft sums of money for information but each time he came to a dead end. Even his father and brother became involved, the case became so high-profile that it caught the world's attention and soon millions of people were showing their love and support for Takahiro, constant flowers, gifts and letters of prayer and comfort streamed in.

A month passed since Misaki went missing. He still held the world's attention as new leads and dead ends were found almost daily, his case was kept alive by the raw emotion of his brother and his tragic past. The boy who had lost his parents at such a young age and blamed himself, the boy who worked so hard to achieve his dreams, the boy who wanted to never cause trouble to anyone. The innocent and perfect little brother. Takahiro's most recent plea in an interview sealed the attention of the world completely. "A month has passed since someone precious to me was taken. A whole month ago my younger brother and only family was snatched from right before my eyes. Every day I miss him. I miss his home cooking, I miss his constant cheerful mood and I miss scolding him for his grades." Takahiro briefly paused, a small smile on his pale lips as he recalled the fond memories of his brother. His face once again turned serious as he lifted his head to look directly into the camera. "I want to make a direct appeal to the men who stole Misaki from me. Please. Please bring him home. He belongs in his home where we have the most wonderful and painful memories. He needs me. I need him. As the only family we've had for the past ten years has been each other, our bond is strong. It goes far beyond just being blood related. We are best friends and brothers. I will find my younger brother. I will find you and I will not stop looking until he is back with me. Do _not_ underestimate me." Cameras flashed, questions bombarded the poor man and he was quickly ushered from the stage by Akihiko, leaving the rest to the professionals.

Takahiro leaned his whole weight on his friend as they escaped to a quiet hotel room where they'd been staying, following a lead that had once again brought them no closer to Misaki. They both collapsed onto their beds, fatigued sighs filling the room. Neither said anything as they both fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.

4 Months after kidnapping

The heat of the case started to die down a little, the only reason it was still going was due to the power and influence of the Usami family. Takahiro looked so sickly, his hair was uncut, unbrushed and unwashed. He'd become so thin he was like a walking skeleton, the hollows in his cheeks giving him a ghoulish appearance. His eyes that once shone with so much life were dead, his determination to find his brother had not lessened but his ability to physically do anything was almost zero. Akihiko watched helplessly as Takahiro's condition worsened to the point that he had to be hospitalized and could no longer even walk, his body had become so weak. He was under constant care in the best hospital with the best doctors and nurses but there was little they could do if there was no will left in the patient to keep going. They kept his body alive, but his mind was almost gone, trapped in an almost comatose state, only occasionally opening his eyes and expressing any desire to be alive.

* * *

**Short but it's needed to set a bit of background (?) on Takahiro because he is involved but the main bulk of this story is Misaki and Akihiko**

**the next chapter will go back to the day Misaki was kidnapped and it will now revolve around some of his experiences for the next few chapters**

**bye~**


	3. Dangerous

Misaki woke when he was roughly pulled from the car, somewhere on the journey he must have fallen asleep. His green eyes darted around, trying to see anything he might recognize but all he saw ere lines of shady looking hotels and drunken men staggering down the artificially illuminated street. "This way Misa-chan." Misaki thought about running but after considering the location he was in he decided against it. It wouldn't do him any good to get lost in this place where he knew no one and would probably end up getting taken by someone else.

The teen followed his kidnapper into one of the cleaner looking places and quickly realized this man was in charge, the change in atmosphere as soon as he entered told Misaki all he needed to know. No one would let Misaki leave, not after seeing him with the boss.

He was led to a small room at what must have been the back of the hotel, the window faced a brick wall and the sounds of people outside had faded to almost nothing. "This is your room, Misa-chan. There are clothes ready for you so get rid of the ones you're wearing. Ah, we'll have to change your appearance, no doubt that brother of yours will use his connection to Usami Akihiko to come and find you." There was a brief silence as Misaki surveyed the room and when his eyes finally came to rest on the man, the icy eyes smiled at him. "I have other…things to attend. Get yourself changed and I'll be back in an hour." He swung the door shut and Misaki didn't miss the distinctive sound of the lock clicking into place.

The brunette's eyes found the window and he ran over, desperately trying to find a way to open it but there was no latch. The window was not made to open. He sighed and searched the room for something he could use to smash the window with but there was nothing in the room except the bed, a small wardrobe and a desk that was nailed into the ground. The brunette shrugged off his thin jacket and wrapped it around his fist, he'd never been good at sports or anything that involved too much physical work, but surely he could break the window? He'd seen people do it loads of times in films. How hard could it be?

He gripped the material of his jacket and eyed the glass, he braced himself by taking a deep breath before throwing his fist forward with all his might. As his hand made contact with the glass he realized how much of a stupid idea it was. Pain flared through his fingers and down his arm as several cracks sounded in the room. He cried out and fell to his knees, clutching his now shattered hand. Tears leaked from his eyes as he carefully unwrapped his jacket and saw his whole hand was already swelling and a few of his fingers stuck out on awkward angles. He winced at the site and leaned heavily against the side of the bed, at least the pain was almost enough to stop thoughts of his brother entering his mind. As the teen wallowed in his pain, he didn't notice the door opening, nor the sound of gentle footsteps whispering across the hard carpet. "Misa-chan what have you done to yourself?"

Startled, Misaki looked up to see his captor crouching in front of him, studying his mangled hand. "This is why you shouldn't try to run away from me. It'll only end badly for you."

Misaki hung his head and shrank away as the man reached out. "Let me take a look at that. It looks painful, Misa-chan." Misaki was cornered with nowhere to go so he allowed the man to take hold of his wrist and pull it closer. The teen was surprised at how gentle the man was being with him, it almost looked like genuine concern in his eyes as he inspected the damage. "Oh, Misa-chan. Why do you want to run away from me?" The question hung in the air and Misaki was too scared to answer so he stayed quiet, not wanting to upset the man further. "Misa-chan I want you to rely on me, okay?"

This surprised the teen and as he looked up he saw something that was close to affection in those cold eyes. "I want you to rely on me and no one else." The man leaned forward and forcefully pressed his lips to the teen's. Misaki instantly flinched away. "Misa-chan don't reject me. You need me."

Misaki looked down at his now purple hand and swallowed hard. "H-How did you know m-me?"

The man looked taken aback by the question but he suddenly smiled and sat down, still not letting go of Misaki's delicate wrist. "Now there's an interesting story but first let's get your hand treated, okay?"

Misaki bit his bottom lip and had no choice but to do with what the man was saying. "You can call me Kenta." The teen only nodded at this as Kenta got to his feet and studied his object of affection carefully. "You didn't hurt yourself anywhere else did you?" Before Misaki could even answer the man had left the room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Kenta made his way down the empty hallway, he'd cleared this whole floor just for his Misa-chan, so that they could have their privacy without prying eyes. He turned left and made his way up a small flight of stairs before coming to a stop outside a blue door with the number 5 on it. He was just about to enter when the door was opened and a tired-looking Kusama Nowaki frowned. "What?"

Kenta didn't like this man's attitude but he was popular with the customers, plastering on that sickly sweet smile and pretending like he was all innocent. "Misa-chan needs your help."

Nowaki's eyebrows shot up. "Already? I knew you worked fast Kenta-san but not-"

"No! Not like that. He broke his hand." Kenta hated to admit it but Nowaki was one of the few he'd employed whose company he found himself enjoying at times. Except for that annoying man who kept buying him. Kamijou something or other. Nowaki sighed and rubbed his eyes before stepping out of his room and shutting the door firmly behind him. "Hurry up, I have a customer in twenty minutes."

Kenta scowled at the man and started off down the hallway. "Don't take that tone with me. Don't forget who hauled your useless ass off the streets and gave you somewhere to stay."

Nowaki nodded and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Yeah. How could I forget? You remind me on a daily basis." Kenta felt a small smile tug at the corner of his lips but it quickly fell when they reached his Misa-chan's door. He unlocked it and was surprised to see the teen in exactly the same place he'd left him. "Misa-chan, Nowaki here is going to have a look at your hand."

The teen glanced up nervously but the friendly smile on Nowaki's face made him relax a little, Nowaki noticed this and made sure to be extra careful when he crouched down to examine the clearly broken hand. "How did you do this? Must have been one hell of a punch." Nowaki laughed to himself and stood back up. "Just put some ice on it to let the swelling go down and call me back in about ten minutes. I'll wrap it up for you."

Kenta practically pushed the navy-haired man from the room and nodded his thanks before closing the door, leaving him alone with his Misa-chan. "I'll call someone to get some ice here." Misaki was completely confused. Why had he been taken to such a strange place? Why was this Kenta so weird? He'd been afraid of the man at first, but now he was just confused and a little annoyed. His hand throbbed and after meeting Nowaki he wondered what other kinds of people worked here.

Kenta shut his phone and went back over to Misaki, he sat down opposite his new pet and reached out to stroke the chocolate locks. "So cute. I knew my Misa-chan was cute but being here with you like this is even better than I imagined."

Misaki bit his tongue to stop himself retorting. He was no one's Misa-chan. His name was Misaki and he wished the man would at least call him that. However, his thin layer of bravado was washed away when Kenta once again leaned in and pressed their lips together. The teen was trapped between the bed and the man with no way of getting free. He breathed heavily through his nose as his lips continued to be assaulted by Kenta's rough, painful kisses. Misaki felt his bottom lip tear as Kenta forced his mouth open and slip his tongue inside. The teen winced as Kenta's grip on his wrist tightened, sending waves of pain through his hand. He tried to turn his head away but Kenta's other hand shot up and gripped his chin, holding him in place. "I already told you not to run away from me, Misa-chan."

Misaki's frightened eyes sent a thrill through Kenta and he pulled the teen to his feet, throwing him down onto the bed. He climbed onto the bed beside the teen and stroked the smooth, brown hair that gave off the faint scent of strawberries. "Mm." He leaned down and buried his nose in the warm neck, loving the scent of this boy. Misaki was too scared to move, he knew fighting back was pointless but he didn't want to let this man do what he wanted with him.

"Misa-chan you don't have to be so scared. I won't hurt you unless you upset me, so just do as I say and you'll be fine. Okay?" All the brunette could do was nod as ice-cold fingers lifted up the hem of his shirt, tracing burning patterns on his skin. "Your skin is so soft, Misa-chan. I like it." Kenta leaned down and brushed his lips along the paths his fingers had traced. Misaki felt disgusting under his touch and squirmed, rational thoughts leaving his mind as all he wanted was to get away. "Misa-chan." The low, threatening tone in Kenta's voice momentarily froze Misaki in place and Kenta was about to once again claim those delicious lips when Nowaki knocked on the door. "Kenta i brought the ice and bandages."

* * *

**End of chapter 3!**

**Guest: I chose SHINee because while writing to this i had their ballads and slow songs playing, giving me lots of emotional inspiration for this story :)**

**thanks for reading! :)**

**please review ^^**


End file.
